the accident
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: a TROYPAY one-shot... The summer just ended for Sharpay, literally.. i'm not good with summaries.. just read & review.. thanks...


It was our summer vacation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was our summer vacation. We were having so much fun. We laughed all day. We hang out together. "This is the best vacation ever Troy", I said. "Yeah. Just you and me." Troy leaned in and kissed me.

Too bad it has to end so soon. We have to prepare for school opening. We only got a week before the school starts again.

We were going home. We were driving I Troy's new Mustang.

"I'm gonna miss you 'Pay. I won't see you for a week."

"I'm gonna miss you too Troysie. But we can always call or text each other. We can still hang out."

"You're right." We shared a passionate kiss.

Then we had an accident. I can't remember the details. When I woke up I was already in my room. Thank God I'm ok.

The whole week was kinda boring. I just stayed in my room, watching TV. I didn't want to go out. Maybe I was just so scared to go out again because of the accident. I really missed Troy. He hasn't called or text since were back from the trip. I wanted to talk to him but I don't feel like calling. People here in the house are just ignoring me. They seem kinda busy. They're out everyday.

We're back in school. We're still in the same class. I sat on the vacant seat beside Troy.

"Hi Troysie! I missed you so much" I said enthusiastically.

I'm so happy to see Troy again. But everybody seemed to be ignoring me. I was so excited to get to school so i could talk to him but I guess he wasn't. He was just like them.

He's ignoring me too. I was so sad. But he was so happy with his friends. The day just passed by. And it feels like I just don't exist in his little world.

I went home feeling kinda sad. I glad to see my parents. I haven't seen them for a while 'cos they were too busy. But I wonder what they're doing. They were packing some things. There were big boxes in the hallway. Oh, wait. They were cleaning up my room. Maybe they thought it was too messy. I haven't cleaned it for a long time. They seem not to noticed that I'm already home. So I went to them. I was so surprised. They weren't just cleaning. They were gonna throw my things away. The room was very clean, literally. There were no more picture frames on the wall, my desk was gone, and the only thing left was the bed.

What's wrong? What did I do? They want to kick me out of the house. I was soo sad. I run outside and started to cry. I decided to go to Troy's house. I went to his room. Then I saw him crying.

"Hey Troy! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you have to go 'Pay?! Why did you leave me?"

"I'm just right here Troy standing behind you. Just turn around."

You just continued crying. You didn't seem to hear me

"It's been a week 'Pay. I really miss you. I don't know if I could take it any longer."

"I missed you too Troy. But I'm here now." Then I started crying.

"I really love you 'Pay. I haven't got a chance to tell you how much I love you." He started crying really bad.

"I love you too Troy. Why can't you hear me?"

"Oh, 'Pay. I should have died with you in the accident. I don't know if I could live with out you." He sobs.

"I didn't die Troy. I'm here behind you."

That's when I realized. I was dead. That's why nobody can hear me. That's why everybody is ignoring me.

I went near Troy. I hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then I whispered "I Love You!" and left his house.

- - -

Troy's POV

I was crying in my room when I arrived from school. I really miss Sharpay.

"Why did you have to go 'Pay?! Why did you leave me?"

"It's been a week 'Pay. I really miss you. I don't know if I could take it any longer."

"I really love you 'Pay. I haven't got a chance to tell you how much I love you." I started crying really bad.

"Oh, 'Pay. I should have died with you in the accident. I don't know if I could live with out you." He sobs.

Then I felt a cold breeze from behind me. I felt some one hugged me. Then I felt something cold touched my lips. Like a kiss.

"Sharypay. I love you"

a/n : Hope you liked it. Please review…


End file.
